russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Canoy as the new chairman of IBC
June 16, 2013 The Kapinoy Network and IBC Board of Directors are heaed by the new chairman Eric Canoy as the new owner of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which owns its flagship TV station IBC-13, the 24-hour UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN), the world's interntional channel Global IBC, the country's first-ever flagship AM radio band for the news and public service radio DZTV Radyo Budyong and the nation's #1 dance music FM radio station in the country iDMZ 891. A new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. Still to come, president Benigno Noynoy Aquino III as the PNoy administration considering his investments in our growing media company. Another business that Canoy in his television company IBC-13 as the government-sequestered television network in the Philippines, the country and the Asia meaning in the broadcast industry, is now prove to compete with the two giant broadcast networks ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network Inc. Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino, is the tagline and the new slogan that apparently for international television viewers, IBC is a new slow Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino looks like a Filipino with a cultural of mass-based viewers of masa. The network's world-class transmitter tower also in the power of 60-killowatts in Harris transmitter located at the Coca Cola plant Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City and the world-class studio complex in the broadcast facilities in IBC Broadcast Center located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines with the dish satellite nationwide broadcast of DOMSAT. In terms of ratings, income, employees and revenue, reports have The Kapinoy Network, one of the largest media organizations in the Philippines has now a strong billions of pesos from capital expenditures and operational expansion in our privatization. Part of the network are the huge talent fees with the stars given to celebrity talents pirated from other networks with the talent to be a certified Kapinoy. IBC-13 also plans of its provincial television station in IBC-13 in Mega Manila, IBC-13 in Baguio, IBC-12 Iloilo, IBC-13 Cebu and IBC-13 Davao. Headquartered in Quezon City, when Eric Canoy with his Viva chairman and CEO Vic de Rosario, Jr. will continue to be the block-time agreement with Viva Entertainment helps with the government-owned sequestered network IBC-13, which was going to the millions of pesos P550 million yearly, that started that Rosario on his entertainment company. Rosario himself admitted that the this business connection despite the concerns and protests of sports sectors, since Kapinoy hit shows continues to be an action-packed sports programs in the sports events like the PBA and NBA games for basketball aficionados, boxing matches and ONE FC-MMA. From the established popular shows in other networks, also airing the Viva Tagalog movies, the imports of animes in Japan, the telenovelas from Mexico and the asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan. These air programs over IBC, also producing a huge success of the star-studded hit teleseryes My Family Xyriel and Safe in The Arms of Love, the teen drama anthology Dear Heart, the comedy shows are Whattaboys and T.O.D.A.S., the popular, top-rating and award-winning game shows are Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, and the hit reality show Born to be a Star become the new trend-setting programs on Philippine TV. A meantime, the resulted in IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia along with the vice-rpresident Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC sales and marketing department Tessie Taylor and the Channel 13 Head Rey Sanchez in together with IBC Board of Directors to signed up them. Meanwhile, thecountry's flagship band of AM radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, which broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the provincial radio stations in DYBQ 981 kHZ in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHZ in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHZ in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 kHz in Cebu and DXML 1044 kHZ in Davao with its own programming of news and current affairs, public service, lite rock, mellow music and love songs and entertainment, which is now simulcast over IBC's flagship news program Express Balita. Also, the Asia's # internet danze mix FM radio iDMZ in Mega Manila, has now target in an Asian market for the danze music zone, which is the most upscale drivers of middle-class and upper-class in A-B-C markets, also playing the pop music mix of dance music and remixed music as well as its R&B, K-Pop music and novelty hits indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. The essence of iDMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, pop music, house music and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of danze music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like new wave, rock, club, disco and so much more; the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM in-a-Raw. Through research and related activities, iDMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them like Sayaw Pinoy! that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. The accommodate on-air disk jockeys as iDMZ DJs are The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommer Dayan), Marc the Spark, The Sting (Terence Khan), Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), ZJ Ziggy, Blare (Bernadette Camalig), Kaye (Kaye Tan), Nicole (Nicole Andersson) and DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) in the danze music fans whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed. Some of its original iDMZ programs are Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's, 90's Baddest, Mobile Mixes, Dreamsounds, The Flow and The Quiet Storm which has now become the new trend on FM radio along with other programs Peewee in the Morning, OPM In-a-Raw, The Word for top-of-the-hour news, Mobile Circuit, Sayawoke, Mega Mix, K-Pop n' Go and Sayaw 10. Some iDMZ's provincial FM radio stations are DYNZ 89.2 MHz in Iloilo, DYMZ 89.8 MHz in Cebu and DXMZ 89.3 MHz in Davao. 'IBC-13 Sked for June 22 and 23' Saturday :10 am -- NBA Finals: Miami Heat vs. San Antonio Spurs, Game 6 (Live via satellite) :12 nn -- Lunch Break (Big promo of your favorite Kapinoy stars) (LIVE) :2:30 pm -- Showbiz Star (LIVE) :3:30 pm -- Biyaheng Langit :4 pm -- PBA World Cup (Live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) (LIVE) :Milo Energy Drink vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola :6 pm -- Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :7 pm -- DMZ-TV (LIVE) :8 pm -- Dear Heart :9 pm -- Whattaboys :9:45 pm -- T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 pm -- Kapinoy Cinema: A Secret Affair :Starring Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Andi Eigenmann :12:30 am -- Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) Sunday :10 am -- NBA Finals: Miami Heat vs. San Antonio Spurs, Game 7 (Live via satellite) :12 nn -- The Main Event (VIVA Sports) :1 pm -- It's Partytime (LIVE) :3 pm -- ONE FC: The Return of Warriors :Stadium Putra vs. Kuala Lumpur :5 pm -- PBA World Cup (Live at the SM Mall of Asia Arena) (LIVE) :Milo Energy Drink vs. GlobalPort Batang Pier :7 pm -- Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :8 pm -- Born to be a Star :9 pm -- ONE FC: Rise of the Kings :Gianni Subba in Malaysia vs. Bruce Loh in Singapiore :10 pm -- Sinemaks: Pag-Ibig Ko sa Ito'y Totoo :Starring Bong Revilla and Donna Cruz :12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend (LIVE)